


Used

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Creampie, Cum drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Netorare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: Everybody knows that Dorothy is cheating on Alexa, and everybody wants a piece of Dorothy. In this alternative universe of What is yours... I want, this looks into what would happen if Dorothy is blackmailed by the entire women's roster.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Carmella (professional wrestling), Original Female Character(s)/Nia Jax, Original Female Characters(s)/Peyton Royce/Billie Kay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Dorothy puts on her bright pink pajama bottoms before sitting on the edge of the bed, her chest starts to tightens in guilt when she starts thinking about the situation with Alexa and Sasha. It's been a month since she's been seeing Sasha behind Alexa's back, and she just feels awful about it. It's not fair to Alexa, it's a shitty thing to do to a sweetheart like Alexa and Dorothy has been contemplating telling Alexa ever since it happened. But, Dorothy is a coward that doesn't want to hurt Alexa's feeling. She lets out a sigh of defeat before standing up, as she's walking towards the light switch next to the hotel door, there's a knock at the door. 

Dorothy's heart skips a beat, _'Who is it?"_ Dorothy asks before she even thinks about unlocking the door, gripping the lock. _"It's me, I'd like to talk."_ Nia replies on the other side of the door, her tone serious but Dorothy thinks nothing of it. Dorothy nods her head before unlocking and opening the door to see that Nia has a serious look on her door as she enters her hotel room. _"Hey Nia, what do you need?"_ Dorothy asks, confused as to why Nia came to her hotel room. Dorothy closes the door behind her as Nia walks further into her hotel room. Nia stands in silence for a while before she turns around to look at Dorothy. _"I know."_ Nia says ominously, Dorothy's heart skips a beat. 

_"K-know what?"_ Dorothy asks as her heart begins to race to the point it feels like it's going to pop out of her chest. _"Don't blame dumb with me, I'm not the only one who knows either."_ Nia replies, scowling as she walks towards Dorothy. Dorothy looks away from Nia, the tension in the air is thick with awkward intensity as Nia stares a hole through Dorothy. _"I don't know what you're talking about?"_ Dorothy says as she feels like someone is choking the life out of her right now, Nia just scoffs and rubs her face with her hand. _"I know that you're cheating on Alexa with that bitch Sasha."_ Nia says, and there it is. The hammer dropped on the Dorothy, the truth that she's tried to hard to keep secret for the last month 

_"What, come on Nia. I would never cheat on Alexa."_ Dorothy says-unconvincingly as she's fighting back tears of guilt and shame as Nia's judgmental stare feels like she's being crushed right now. _"Bullshit, you're doing it right now. I've seen the guilt in your eyes when you look at Alexa, and girls talk so I know that you, Sasha and Bayley hang out A LOT together in the last month. So quit the lying and be real right now."_ Nia says, crossing her arms as tears start to pour down Dorothy's face. The room remains silent for a few minutes as Dorothy builds up the courage to talk, to lie or to just say anything to make this situation go away. 

_"Yes, I've been cheating on Alexa. But, it's not what you think."_ Dorothy finally manages to squeak out of her, causing Nia to laugh _"I don't want to hear your justifications, what you're doing is wrong and Alexa needs to know the truth."_ Nia says as she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone, causing more distress to Dorothy. _"No wait, please don't tell her. I'll do it!"_ Dorothy screams as she looks at Nia's phone, Nia raises an eyebrow before putting her phone in front of Dorothy's face. _"Okay, then call her right now and tell her the truth."_ Nia says as she looks at Dorothy to see what she's going to do. Dorothy looks at her phone intently, her mind raising. She's not ready to tell Alexa the truth yet, the truth will crush her, she should have told her when it happened the first time. 

_"Well, what are you going to do?"_ Nia asks, breaking the silence in the room as Dorothy continues to think about what she's going to do, _"Please Nia, don't tell Alexa. I'm not ready to tell her yet."_ Dorothy pleas, she's not mentally ready to break Alexa's heart right now, _"You're not ready to be a responsible adult and own up to your own shit, is that what you're saying?!"_ Nia practically screams in Dorothy's face, _'That's true, I'm not ready own up.'_ Dorothy thinks to herself as she looks into Nia's anger filled eyes for the first time. _"Please, just don't tell her Nia."_ Dorothy says softly, Nia shakes her head in disappointment before speaking.

 _"Fine, I won't tell Alexa, but only if you do something for me."_ She says as she looks Dorothy up and down, admiring Dorothy's body causing a shiver to run down Dorothy's spine. _"Wh-what is it?"_ Dorothy asks, wanting to be wrong about the look Nia is giving her. Nia smirks, _"Let me fuck you, and I won't tell Alexa."_ Nia says as she puts her hands on Dorothy's hips, _"What?! So you hate that I'm cheating on Alexa, and you're solution is to fuck your best friends girlfriend?"_ Dorothy asks, gripping Nia's wrists and trying to remove her hands from her hips to no avail. _"Hmmm, fair point. But, I know that you won't tell her, because you're a dick obsessed whore so there's nothing wrong with using you to get off."_ Nia replies coldly as she lets go of Dorothy's hips.

 _"I'm not a whore, I'm just in a difficult situation."_ Dorothy says defensively, causing Nia to laugh before getting serious again. _"Yeah, right. Now, are you going to let me fuck you like the whore you are or am I going to have to call Alexa and tell her about you and Sasha?"_ Nia threatens, Dorothy lowers her head and thinks about her options. She's NOT a whore, she doesn't want to do this. she just doesn't want to hurt Alexa's feeling, but she also knows that either option will end up hurting her... Dorothy takes a deep breath, _"O-okay, I'll let you fuck me."_ Dorothy says weakly, lowering her head in shame and causing a giant grin to cross Nia's face. _"You really are a slut."_ Nia says coldy as she stares down Dorothy, feeling herself twitch as Dorothy raises her head.

 _"I'm not a-"_ before Dorothy can finish her sentence, Nia cracks her with a slap that causes her to fall down to the knees. _"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I like it rough. Hope that's okay slut."_ Nia says as she slowly fidgets with her blue jeans button, Dorothy's face stings like a bitch and tears begin to build up in her eyes she wants to get up and punch Nia in the face, but she keeps her anger down because she knows if she tries to retaliate, Nia will just whip her ass and tell Alexa about her cheating ways. _"Get over here whore."_ Nia orders as she slowly unzips her pants, Dorothy rubs her burning cheek and does as Nia says. 

Nia whips out her flaccid 10 inch thick cock which causes Dorothy's eyes to open in shock and awe, _'I've never seen a cock that big before.'_ Dorothy thinks to herself as Nia notes the awed look on Dorothy's face. _"Yeah, I bet you love this don't you ya dumb whore."_ Nia says as she smacks the side of Dorothy's face before causing Dorothy's face to blush in embarrassment. _"Look up at me whore and I'll give you a little treat."_ Nia orders, Dorothy very hesitantly looks up at Nia's judgmental face and smug grin. _"Good girl."_ Nia says as she puts her soft cock on Dorothy's face, practically covering half of it. 

_"Mmmm, you look so sexy like this. I bet you want to suck my dick right now, don't you?"_ Nia asks as her dick twitches slightly, causing Dorothy's to grin against her own will. She stays silent, too embarrassed to even answer that question. _"Hey you dumb slut, I asked you a question!"_ Nia yells as she reaches down to graph a handful of Dorothy's chocolate brown hair and yank her head to the side causing her to yelp in pain. _"If you don't answer my questions, I'm going to call Alexa and tell her about you being a cheating little whore."_ Nia threatens as she grips her own cock and pushes the tip of her cock against Dorothy's lips. Dorothy clenches her teeth at the threat of being ratted out, 

_"Y-yes, I want to suck your dick."_ Dorothy says nervously, wanting this whole thing to be over and some deep down truth to what she just said. _"I didn't believe that, do it right or else I'm calling Alexa."_ Nia replies, yanking Dorothy's hair again to cause more pain towards the uncomfortable brunette. Dorothy takes a deep breath, and exhales in defeat. _"I want to suck your big fat cock, please let me get you hard."_ Dorothy says with a lot more strength and resolve. 

_"Good girl."_ Nia says as she releases her grip on Dorothy's hair, and on her cock. She points at her limp dick, _"Well, get to work you cheating slut."_ Nia says as she's getting impatient with Dorothy just staring at her monster cock, Dorothy gently grips Nia's cock with both hands amazed at just how thick Nia's cock, she can't even wrap her hands around her cock like she can do with Alexa, Bayley & Sasha. Dorothy isn't sure she can even put Nia's whole cock in her mouth, and Nia isn't even hard right now. Dorothy leans forward and presses her lips against Nia's cock, peppering all over her tip with kisses and small licks causing Nia to coo as she gently runs her hand through Dorothy's hair.

 _"It's like you're worshiping my cock, god you really are a little cock slut. Aren't you?"_ Nia says as Dorothy kisses up and down Nia's long and thick cock, Dorothy's face burns with embarrassment as it's true. Dorothy loves sucking dick, she loves kissing cocks like this with her previous boyfriends and when she's sucking Alexa's, Bayley and Sasha's cocks. It makes her feel good when her partners get hard from her kisses. She eventually starts to lick up and down Nia's cock, stopping right before she reaches her tip then she goes all the way down to the base of Nia's long twitching cock. Dorothy starts to suck on the side of Nia's cock, feeling a sense of shame as she starts to feel herself getting turned on by this. _"Enough with the foreplay, I want to know what your mouth feels like."_ Nia says impatiently as she pulls Dorothy's off of her cock and then forcibly shoves her hardening cock in Dorothy's mouth moaning as she feels the hotness of Dorothy's mouth. 

Admittedly, Dorothy does like a bit of build up before putting a cock in her mouth. But, Sasha is so impatient and Alexa ejaculates way too early for her liking. Bayley is the only one that really allows her to savor the flavor of dick. _"How much of my cock can your whore mouth take?"_ Nia asks as she starts to push her cock down Dorothy's mouth, gripping her hair tightly as she gets more and more of her cock into Dorothy's wet mouth. Dorothy starts to push on Nia's thighs when she gets about 6 inches of her thick cock in her mouth, _"Half of my cock it seems."_ Nia says as she pulls her cock back so that Dorothy is a bit more comfortable... _"I'm going to fuck your slutty mouth now."_ Nia says with a hunger in her eye that causes a mix feeling of fear and excitement to build inside Dorothy's mind.

Nia slowly pushes her cock forward until Dorothy gags on it, then she slowly pulls back, then pushes it forward until she gags again, she repeats this process over and over until she is rock hard inside Dorothy's mouth before she picks up the speed. _"MMMm, fucking slut. Your mouth was made for cock. Can't wait until I have you face down ass up on that bed over there."_ Nia says as she's thrusting her cock in and out of Dorothy's mouth. Hearing that causes Dorothy to shiver in anticipation, and the sense of shame crosses her mind as she's getting turned on by being blackmailed into getting fucked. 

Nia pulls her cock out of Dorothy's mouth to give her time to catch her breath, then she immediately shoves her cock back inside her mouth. Slobber starts to ooze out of Dorothy's mouth as Nia continues to face fuck Dorothy's face, Dorothy's loins start to ache and she's feeling shameful at the thought of wanting this big fat cock to fuck her pussy. To fill up with as much cum as possible, Nia eventually pulls her cock out of her mouth and yanks Dorothy up to her feet by her hair causing a mixed yelp of pain and pleasure. _"I wonder how wet you are?"_ Nia asks as she shoves her hand down Dorothy's pajama's and panties, Dorothy moans when Nia touches her soaked pussy. _"Oh wow, you really are a fucking slut."_ Nia says, inserting her index and middle finger inside Dorothy's wet pussy causing Dorothy to moan out loud. 

_"Getting this turned on by being used as a cum dumpster, I fucking hate you. You realize that right, I'm going to use you as my personal fuck toy from now on, and I bet that turns you on so fucking much."_ Nia says as she begins to thrust her fingers inside Dorothy's pussy, Dorothy covers her mouth to stop more embarrassing noises from escaping her lips. Nia quickly graphs her wrist and pulls her hand away from her mouth, _"Don't even try to hide you're moans, we both know how much of a slut you are right now and I want to hear you screaming my name as I dick you down."_ Nia says, sneering in Dorothy's face as she pulls her hand out of Dorothy's pussy and pajamas. 

_"Now, take those clothes off and get on the bed with your face down and ass up. You're natural place in the world."_ Nia demands, giving Dorothy's ass a big hard slap that causes her to jump forward. Dorothy's bites her lower lip, she slowly pulls off her tank top revealing her large breasts that Nia starts to envision her cock between and covering them with her cum. Dorothy pulls down her pajama's along with her panties, bending over in the process to give Nia a look at her ass and dripping wet pussy. Nia has to use ever ounce of restraint to just not shove her cock in her right now, Dorothy hesitantly gets onto her bed. _'She's only doing this to get it over with, nothing more.'_ Dorothy tells herself as she places her head on her hotel pillow and shoves her ass up in the air, spreading her legs and waiting patiently for Nia to fuck her. 

Nia slowly takes off her clothes, building up the anticipation for Dorothy who is trying to convince herself that she's not turned on by this. She just wants to get this done and over with, and gosh it feels like hours have past. _'How long does it take to remove clothes?'_ Dorothy asks herself as she feels her pussy just aching for some dick, and she hates that she's thinking like that. _"What's the matter Dorothy, upset that you're not getting my big fat cock right now?"_ Nia asks, moving to the foot of the bed so she can get a better look at Dorothy's ass and pussy. Dorothy lets out a groan of frustration before nodding her head 'yes'. _"If you want it so badly, then just beg for my dick right now. Beg me to fuck you."_ Nia says as she reaches forward and graphs Dorothy's ass, squeezing it, spreading it apart and revealing Dorothy's cute little asshole that just gets Nia even harder. Dorothy doesn't reply, too ashamed of herself. Nia quickly gives Dorothy's ass a spank, causing Dorothy to yelp out in pained pleasure. 

_"If you don't want me to fuck you, then I'll just leave and tell Alexa about you being a cheating little skank."_ Nia says, an easy way to open Dorothy open. _"No please don't!"_ Dorothy replies, she looks at her phone on the end table next to the bed, she starts to think about Alexa calling her and telling her goodnight like she usually does and it fills her up with so much guilt. She wants to tell her the truth, but she doesn't want to see her in so much pain... _"Please fuck me Nia, I need it badly. Please fuck my slutty pussy."_ Dorothy says, convincing herself that this is necessary. She's doing it to keep Alexa's feelings from getting hurt, but her glee when she feels the bed dip when Nia kneeling on top of the bed behind her says otherwise. 

_"I didn't bring a condom."_ Nia says as she rubs her cock up and down Dorothy's wet entrance, _"Mmmm, that's okay. Just please pull out when you're about to cum."_ Dorothy says as she waits for this massive cock to penetrate her pussy, _"Hmmm, I don't feel like pulling out. I want to see my cum oozing out of your slutty body."_ Nia quickly replies, causing Dorothy to panic. _"But, I don't want to get pregnant."_ She says frantically, Sasha and Bayley always pull out of her or wear condoms when they fuck her. _"You won't get pregnant though."_ Nia says ominously as she raises her cock up and pushes it against Dorothy's puckered asshole causing Dorothy's eyes to widen in shock.

 _"Wh-what are you doing?"_ Dorothy asks as Nia starts to rub the tip of her cock up and down Dorothy's forbidden hole, _"You don't want to get pregnant, and I don't want to pull out. So this is the perfect compromise, right?"_ Nia asks, a twisted sense of logic that isn't lost on Dorothy. _"Are you an anal virgin?"_ Nia asks as she continues to tease Dorothy's asshole, _"N-no."_ Dorothy replies sheepishly, she's just never had a cock as big as Nia penetrate her. _"Then what's the problem? Oh, it's because you've never had a big thick cock inside your asshole, have you?"_ Nia asks, a giant grin on her face as she's practically drooling right now. 

Dorothy hates how right Nia is right now, _"So please don't fuck me in the ass. Just fuck my pussy and pull out when you cum."_ Dorothy pleas, not want to be penetrated by a cock with no lube. She just wants Nia to fuck her pussy, make her cum and then have Nia cum on her ass so the night can be over with. _"Hmmm, nope. Cheating sluts don't get a choice."_ Nia says coldy as she pushes the tip of her cock inside Dorothy's asshole causing Dorothy to scream out in pain as Nia continues to shove her cock inside of her. She tries to buck Nia off of her, but Nia has a vice grip on her hips and just pushing her cock deep inside Dorothy's tight asshole. Nia covers Dorothy's mouth with her hand, _"Quit your fucking crying, you're going to love it when I'm done with you."_ Nia says as she has shoved half of her 12 inch cock deep inside the forbidden hole of Dorothy. 

Tears start to fall down Dorothy's face, her screams of agony are muffled by the hand of Nia covering her mouth. She's trying to get free, but Nia is too big and powerful. When she tries to escape, she falls into the prone position which gives Nia the oppotunity to mount her, and push her body forward covering her entire body with hers. _"Mmmm, you're so fucking tight. I feel like you're going to squeeze my dick off."_ Nia whispers into Dorothy's ear, not caring that Dorothy is sobbing uncontrollably as Nia fully penetrates her asshole. Dorothy feels like her asshole is on fire, and she knows that she's definitely bleeding. _"You're going to love this soon enough, you'll be riding my cock like a good anal slut."_ Nia says as she finally lets go of Dorothy's mouth to give her time to breath, _"Ahhh fuck, please take it out! It hurts so fucking much!"_ Dorothy screams out in pain as Nia rubs the slobber and snot off her hand on the side of the bed. 

_"No, I'm going to fuck you like the slut you are."_ Nia says as she lifts her hips up, pulling her cock out just a little bit before she rams her cock back inside Dorothy's ass causing her to scream out in pain. Nia keeps her position for a few minutes, allowing the sobbing of Dorothy to quietly pass as she gets used to her monster cock inside her. _"Are you done being a baby?"_ Nia asks coldly as Dorothy's ass just starts to feel numb now, no pain after almost 10 minutes has passed. _"Please, just stop."_ Dorothy says weakly as she's tired herself out from all the crying, _"No."_ Nia simply replies as she plants her feet on the bed a few inches away from Dorothy's thighs, she stands up, in the process moving her cock upwards causing Dorothy to wince in pain as Nia puts her hands on Dorothy's shoulders. _"I'm going to fuck your brain out now."_ Nia says, causing Dorothy to shiver in fear.

Nia starts to pull her cock out of Dorothy's ass, then pushes it back in, she pulls it back, then pushes it back in. She repeats this painful process over and over again, ignoring the agony Dorothy is in as she begins to pick up the pace. _"Fuck yeah, this feels so good."_ Nia says as she starts to really fuck Dorothy's tight asshole, her goal is to completely and utterly destroy her asshole. She doesn't want this cheating slut to be able to sit down for a month. _"Oh fuck, Argh!!"_ Dorothy screams out in agony as Nia starts to fuck her asshole at a fast pace that shocks Dorothy due to Nia's weight. _"I'm going to fuck you in the ass every day until you love it."_ Nia says as she continues to thrust in and out of Dorothy, hearing that causes fear to overcome her mind. _"N-no."_ Dorothy meekly says, causing Nia to slap her ass. 

_"Shut up, you don't get a choice in this you fucking slut. I won't do it unless you tell Alexa that you're a cheating whore."_ Nia says as she continues to fuck Dorothy raw, completely ignoring the pain on Dorothy's face. Dorothy closes her eyes tightly, all she has to do is tell Alexa the truth and she's too much of a coward to do it even when she's in so much pain right now. _"You see, you're such a fucking piece of shit that you'd rather get fucked in the ass then simply tell the truth. You make me sick!"_ Nia says as she continues to fuck Dorothy's ass, tears of shame falls down Dorothy's face as everything Nia is saying is true. 

Nia continues to fuck Dorothy's asshole, grunting and moaning as she thrusts in and out never slowing down much to Dorothy's shock. She didn't expect Nia to have this much stamina, Dorothy starts to feel something building inside of her as Nia continues to fuck her. _"I can fuck you all night slut, I WILL fuck you all night if I want to."_ Nia says as she digs her claws into Dorothy's shoulders, causing Dorothy to wince in pained pleasure. _'Oh no, am I starting to enjoy this?'_ Dorothy thinks to herself as the pain starts to go away and she starts to feel a little good now. She can't allow Nia to know this, because she doesn't want to be mocked for getting turned on by this brutal ass fucking that is stretching her asshole. She tries to cover her mouth, but Nia quickly graphs her hand and pins it to the bed. _"You're loving this now, aren't you?!"_ Nia asks as she keeps furiously pounding Dorothy's ass. 

Dorothy keeps her mouth shut tight, trying to keep the building pleasure down as Nia continues to fuck her with deep and powerful thrusts. Nia laughs, _"You can try and deny it all you want, but your eyes don't like. You love this, and you want me to fuck you in the ass every day and fill you with my seed."_ Nia says as she graphs a hand full of Dorothy's hair with her right hand, and pushes on the middle of Dorothy's back as she continues drill into Dorothy's loosened asshole. Dorothy tries her best to fight back the building pleasure, but it's too much to contain. _"Awww fuck!"_ Dorothy moans out, causing Nia to laugh as she stops thrusting into Dorothy's shithole. _"I love it when a cheap whore is honest with themselves, I told you that you'd start to enjoy it. But, I didn't think you'd enjoy it so soon."_ Nia says as she runs her hand up and down the side of Dorothy. 

Dorothy buries her face into the pillow, ashamed that her body is betraying her. She doesn't like this, she hates this whole thing. She wishes that she had the courage to tell Alexa the truth, but she is a weak coward. _"Just face it Dorothy, you're a natural whore put on this world to take a dick. It'll be for the best if you just admit it to yourself."_ Nia says as she resumes thrusting into Dorothy's asshole, causing Dorothy to moan out in shameful pleasure. _"I'm going to keep fucking you in the ass every day, filling you with my cum until you tell Alexa the truth and hell, I'll keep doing it after you do it because I know you love it so much."_ Nia says as she's fucking Dorothy's ass, the sound of her hips hitting Dorothy's ass echoes in the room. Hearing that clouds Dorothy's mind with excitement, and dread. She hates this, she really does. She's not a whore, she's not enjoying this at all. 

_"Ahhh shit, ahhh fuck!"_ Dorothy moans out, she's unable to keep herself from loudly moaning causing Nia to grin victoriously. _"Mmmmm, that's right and I'm about to cum. Take all of it you cum dumpster."_ Nia says, biting her lower lip as she starts to furiously thrust into Dorothy's asshole, grunting and moaning as she feels her cock start to twitch. _"AHHHH FUCK, FUCK YES!!"_ Dorothy moans out, completely dick drunk from Nia's big fat cock fucking her stupid. _"Oh fuuuuucck!!"_ Nia screams out as she shoots her hot seed deep into Dorothy's asshole, Nia falls down onto Dorothy panting like a dog as she's recovering from her powerful orgasm. Dorothy bites her lower lip as she can just feel the large amount of seed that Nia just shot inside of her. 

_"Mmmm, you're a good fuck. Did you cum you dumb whore?"_ Nia asks as she pulls her cock out of Dorothy's asshole with a plopping noise, _"No."_ Dorothy replies as she feels cum slowly oozing out of her asshole. _"I was going to tell you to fuck off and not make you cum, but I'm going to be nice and let you cum."_ Nia says as she shoves two fingers inside Dorothy's pussy, causing her to moan out. She shoves her left thumb deep into Dorothy's loosened asshole causing her more pleasure and to keep her cum from oozing out of Dorothy's ass. _"You're going to cum with my jizz in your ass, like a fucking slut."_ Nia says as she pushes Dorothy over the edge, _"Oh fuck, fuck Yeeess!!"_ Dorothy moans out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as a powerful orgasm damn near fries her brain. 

Nia pulls her fingers out of Dorothy's body, she grins at Dorothy's twitching body. _"Good fuck, let's do it again whore."_ Nia says as she leans up to spit on the side of Dorothy's face before she gets out of the bed. She starts to put on her clothes as Dorothy regains her composure and realizes what just happened, she just got viciously fucked by someone who hates her. At least with Bayley and Sasha, they like her and treat her with some level of respect. But, Nia just treated her like a piece of meat and... Dorothy didn't hate it all that much, it's a disturbing thought that she quickly wants to put past her and she hopes that whatever happened with Nia never happens again. 

She hears her phone buzz, she weakly crawls and reaches the phone and sees who just texted her. Her heart sinks when it's Alexa.

**Hey babe, just wanted to say goodnight. -Alexa**

Dorothy contemplates texting Alexa, texting Alexa while another woman's cum is oozing out of her asshole. She bites her lower lip

**Goodnight, hope you have a good nights rest. -Dorothy**

She quickly puts the phone back on the end table and buries her face into the pillow in shame, _'How did I get myself in this situation.'_ Dorthy asks herself as she silently cries into the pillow, the ominous idea of everyone knowing that she's cheating on Alexa keeps her up all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a comment below and a kudo. This might become canon in the story 'What is yours... I want" I haven't decided yet. Let me know what else you'd like to see in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy finally managed to fall asleep after her incident with Nia, but it was only for a few hours before her alarm woke her up from her slumber. She grumbles as she reaches for her phone and in the process winces in pain as it feels like her asshole is on fire. She quickly remembers what happened last night and her whole body shudders in fear and regret at how much she liked last night despite having a girlfriend. She can feel how sticky her inner thighs and ass cheeks are from the large amount of cum Nia shot inside of her asshole, _'I need to shower.'_ Dorothy thinks to herself as she quickly gets out of bed and heads toward the hotel showers, maybe the warm water will wash the shame & filth off her.

 _'Everybody knows you're cheating on Alexa.'_ Nia's words echoes in Dorothy's body as she starts rubbing body wash onto her arm, she freezes and starts to REALLY think about what that means, was Nia lying when she said that to scare her? But, what if she's telling the truth and one of them tells Alexa? What if they plan on blackmailing her like Sasha & Nia to stop themselves from telling on her? These thoughts are racing through her head and when she starts rubbing her thighs, she bites her lower lip and curses at herself for thinking about getting blackmailed and fucked some more by her co-workers, her beautiful co-workers... Dorothy shakes her head and tries to focus on getting clean, trying to convince herself that Nia was just lying about all the women knowing because if they did they would have told Alexa about it, but that doesn't change the fact that Nia knows and is now blackmailing HER along with Bayley and Sasha. 

Whatever the case is, all Dorothy is thinking about is avoiding Nia and hoping that last night was just a one night deal because she doesn't know if she can take Nia's monster cock up her ass again. Once Dorothy gets out of the shower, she quickly dries herself off and puts on some casual clothes, graphs her wallet, phone and keys & she heads towards the door. When she opens the door, her heart skips a beat at who is just standing in front of her door, grinning like the smuggest bitch in the world. _"Hey Dorothy, did you sleep well last night?"_ Nia asks with a painfully cocky tone in her voice as she looks up and down a frightened in place Dorothy. _"I slept like a baby last night, thanks for asking."_ Nia adds, smacking her lips together as she licks her lips causing Dorothy to visibly tense up. 

_"Uhhh, I need to get by Nia."_ Dorothy says nervously, avoiding eye contact with Nia and instead focusing on her own pink sneakers. _"Why, where do you need to go?"_ Nia asks, feigning curiosity as she puts her hands on her hips. _"I'm hungry, and I'm thinking about getting a bite to eat."_ Dorothy says, barely able to force the words out of her mouth as it feels like someone is strangling her. _"Oh! Me too, let's eat together."_ Nia says in that insincere and over the top cheerful tone of hers. _"Actually, I-I was just-"_ before Dorothy can finish her sentence she is pushed backwards by Nia and nearly stumbles & falls onto her ass, thankfully she's able to catch herself. Nia steps forward and closes the door behind her.

Dorothy heart begins to race as she hears Nia unbuckling her pants, _"Here's what's going to happen you dirty little slut, you're going to use that pretty mouth of yours to suck my dick, please me and make me cum."_ Nia says as she pulls down her pants, _"If you don't, I call Alexa and tell her what a cheating whore you are."_ Nia says as she whips out her long, thick flaccid cock that Dorothy quickly focuses on and it embarrasses her at how she just stares at the gigantic dick in front of her. She hears Nia snort, _"God, why don't you just take a picture of my dick you nasty slut?"_ Nia says, snapping Dorothy out of her trance, Dorothy raises her head and bites her tongue from what she wants to say to Nia because Nia is the one that has the advantage here.

Dorothy nervously gets on her knees in front of Nia, ignoring the laughter that escapes Nia's lips when she does it. _"This is where you belong, you nasty cheating whore."_ Nia says coldly as Dorothy gently graphs Nia's large cock with both hands, gently stroking the massive flaccid cock that was deep in her ass last night and Dorothy can't help but think _'God, this is a nice cock.'_ and as if Nia is reading her mind _"Oh my god, can you BE anymore of a cock obsessed whore?"_ Nia says, rolling her eyes in complete disgust. This statement snaps Dorothy out of the moment and look up at her tormentor. _"What? It's not like I said anything that's untrue. Now get your mouth on my cock, we both know you want it there."_ Nia adds, putting her hands on her hips waiting patiently for Dorothy to finally 

Dorothy looks back at the slightly twitching cocks in her hands. She takes a deep breath before leaning forward, but before her lips can touch Nia's cock, Nia puts her hand on Dorothy's forehead and pushes her backwards. _"Let go of my dick, I don't want your disgusting hands touching my cock."_ Nia says, staring down at Dorothy's confused and slight disappointed look on her face that causes Nia to grin. _"Don't worry you little slut, you'll get to suck my cock and this time taste my cum."_ Nia says cooly, causing Dorothy's whole body to shudder at that statement and her loins to heat up even more. _"I want you to use only your whore mouth to please me, you got that slut."_ Nia adds, taking her head off of Dorothy's head and standing straight again. 

_"Yes ma'am."_ Dorothy says as she lets go of Nia's cock, putting her hands on her thighs as Nia graphs her cock and lifts it up to expose her giant balls. _"Mmmm, last night you forgot to give my balls attention you dumb fucking slut. Fix your mistake, NOW!"_ Nia orders, licking her lips as Dorothy looks at her balls with ashamed desire in her eyes, Dorothy leans forward and tentatively licks Nia's wrinked sack, after a few of those weak licks Nia scoffs. _"What are those, put my fucking balls in your mouth you dumb whore!"_ Nia screams, causing Dorothy to flinch. _"I'm sorry, I've never done this before."_ Dorothy screams back defensively, she flinches when Nia reaches down and graphs a handful of her hair and yanks it causing her to scream out in pain.

 _"Don't you ever yell at me you stupid slutty bitch!"_ Nia shouts as she lets go of Dorothy's hair, she angrily reaches into her pocket and graphs her phone. _"I'm calling Alexa, it's time to find out how much of a disgusting cheating her whore 'one true love' really is."_ Nia says, causing Dorothy's heart to skip a beat _"N-no!"_ Dorothy screams as Nia unlocks her phone, _"I'm sorry, please don't tell Alexa."_ Dorothy says, practically on the verge of tears as Nia slowly pushes in Alexa's cell number. Dorothy quickly leans forward and puts half of Nia's balls in her mouth, intensifying her licking as Nia lets out a small 'oooh' in mild amusement. 

_"God you're such a weak willed little slut, I make one little threat to tell your girlfriend-someone you're supposed to love by the way, and your immediate reaction is to shove your face into another woman's junk and suck on their balls like a little whore."_ Nia says, her tone dripping with venom and disdain as she puts her phone back in her pocket, Dorothy doesn't reply to that truthful statement, she's too ashamed of it so she continues to lap away at Nia's balls, then switching between sucking and licking on her balls. _"I bet I could do ANYTHING to you, and you'd let me do it to you. Or anyone could threaten you, and you'd let them do anything to you."_ Nia says, that entire statement causes Dorothy's body to tense up because she fears that Nia might be right about this. 

Nia's cock starts to harden, due to Dorothy's work on her balls, but mostly due to threatening Dorothy and all of the things that she wants to do to the cheating little whore lapping away at her balls. _"That's enough whore, focus on my cock now."_ Nia demands, leaning her head back against the door. _'Oh good.'_ Dorothy thinks to herself, which she immediately chastises herself for before she raises her head and licks at the base of Nia's large cock, sucking on it before she she licks all the way until the tip of her cock, she switches sides and licks down to the base of Nia's shaft. _"Hurry the fuck up, I'm hungry and I have no time for your soft cock worshipping bullshit!"_ Nia says as she graphs Dorothy's hair and yanks her back off of her cock,

 _"I'm going to face fuck you until I cum all over that slutty face of yours."_ Nia says as she shoves her cock down Dorothy's throat, _"Fuck, this mouth was just made for cock."_ she says as she feels how warm Dorothy's mouth is, Dorothy hates herself for feeling good at the dirty compliment and for trying to lick more of Nia's monster cock as it's slowly inserted into her mouth again like last night. _"Mmmm, when I have more free times I'll let you take your time licking my dick because I KNOW how badly you want to do that you dumb little slut."_ Nia says as she slowly pulls her cock out and shoves it back, repeating this process until she is full on fucking Dorothy's mouth.

 _"God, if I could fuck this mouth every day I'd be happy."_ Nia says as she's fucking Dorothy's mouth, _"I bet you'd love that, having another cock to suck you little slut."_ Nia adds, shoving her cock further down Dorothy's mouth until she's gagging on it and immediately puts her hands on Nia's thick thighs and tries to push herself off of Nia's cock, but she's far too weak to overpower this amazon. Tears start to build in Dorothy's eyes, and when it feels like she's about to lose consciousness, but Nia thankfully pulls her off of her cock. large amount of spit escapes Dorothy's mouth as she gasps for breath, _"Dirty fucking slut, I bet you love getting choked by my cock."_ Nia says, admiring the gasping woman on her knees in front of her. Dorothy looks up at her, and before she can speak Nia quickly shoves her cock back into her mouth.

 _'She's wrong, I don't love it.'_ Dorothy thinks to herself, trying her hardest to convince herself that she DOESN'T like being choked, or treated like this. But, her body is betraying herself as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter, and god she has no idea why she's like this with a woman who has made it clear that she has nothing but disdain for her. _"I bet if I shoved my hands down your pants, you'd be so fucking wet just like last night."_ Nia says, shoving Dorothy's head up and down her cock. A mixed feeling crosses Dorothy's mind, she'd love to have Nia finger her until she cums like she did last night, but she doesn't want to be mocked for getting turned on again by this.

 _"Mmmm, maybe I'll let you cum if you're a good girl."_ Nia says as she pulls Dorothy off her cock to give Dorothy a chance to catch her breath, Dorothy has to fight back a smile from hearing that because she doesn't want to show Nia that ounce of happiness. Nia shoves her cock back down Dorothy's throat, _"Mmmmmm, I'm going to cover your entire face with my cum. I'm going to fucking drench your little whore face with my cum and you're going to love it so fucking much, aren't you?"_ Nia asks as she pulls Dorothy off of her cock, looking down at Dorothy's and all the slobber pouring down and sticking to her chin. _"Y-yes."_ Dorothy replies weakly, causing Nia to yank her hair and making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

_"Say it proudly, say you want my cum all over your whore face and inside your slutty mouth."_ Nia says as she's stroking her cock, using all of Dorothy's spit as a lubricate, her knees shaking as she feels so good stroking her cock in front of Dorothy's lust filled eye. _"Ahhh, fuck YES! I want your cum all over my face."_ Dorothy says, wanting so badly to rub her pussy to get off, even if it's in front of Nia. _"Mmmm, you're about to get it-I just need to fuck that mouth a bit longer."_ Nia says as she shoves her cock inside Dorothy's mouth. Nia continues to thrust into Dorothy's mouth, and when Dorothy feels Nia's large cock throbbing inside of her mouth she is disgusted at how happy she is because that means she's about to cum.

Nia pulls her cock out of Dorothy's mouth, _"Fuck! Open your mouth you dumb little slut!"_ Nia screams as she starts to furiously jerk her cock, Dorothy immediately opens her mouth and waits patiently for Nia's cum, Dorothy's hand shoots down to her crotch and starts rubbing her pussy over her sweatpants while Nia strokes her cock to give her what she desires. _"Oh fuck, FUUCKING SLUT!!!"_ Nia screams as the first long stream of hot cum shoots out of her cock. First it hits her foreheard causing her to flinch and close her eyes before it hits her there, then it hits her cheek and a small bit hits her mouth and it is so tasty to Dorothy that she's happy that Nia's cock keeps shooting out long stream of hot cum all over her face and into her mouth which Dorothy gladly takes and when she's about to swallow the thick glob of gooey cum in her mouth. 

_"Don't fucking swallow that cum."_ Nia manages to get out as she's gasping for breath, still stroking her cock to get out as more cum as she can. Dorothy immediately stops herself from swallowing, and she lifts her head unable to open her eyes as her eyelids are covered by a large amount of Nia's cum. _"I want to see it ooze out of your slutty mouth, Mmmmm let me see it."_ Nia says as she rubs the upper side of her tip of her cock with her palm causing her to shudder in delight. Dorothy begrudgingly does what Nia tells her to do and lightly pushes the cum out of her mouth and she's even more turned on by the cum slowly dripping down her chin.

Nia shoves Dorothy down onto her back, _"Fuck that's a beautiful sight."_ Nia says, admiring her handy work. _"Now, I'm going to get me something to eat so don't you dare wipe that cum off your face or move where you're at."_ Nia orders as she puts her still hard as a rock cock back in her pants, and zips her pants up. _"Wh-what?"_ Dorothy asks nervously, she can't just lay here with a giant load of cum on her face. _"If you don't do what I say, I'm going to tell Alexa about you being a cheating little whore bag."_ Nia quickly replies, making Dorothy shut her mouth immediately and Nia to laugh at just how easy it is to control the little slut laying on the floor with her cum all over her pretty face. 

Nia opens the door, _"I'll be quick"_ Nia says in a sing-song tone as she exits the door, giving Dorothy a moment of alone time before she reopens the door. _"Oh, and another thing. You're not allowed to masturbate. You can't cum until I come back and make you cum with my ass up your ass, okay?"_ Nia adds before shutting the door for real this time. Dorothy lays on the floor, pondering how she got into this place, why is she licking her lips to taste Nia's cum? Why is she doing what Nia told her to do, is she really THAT much of a weak willed individual? She should just get up, wipe the cum off her face and tell the truth to Alexa, but she doesn't do that. 

Nia looks back at Dorothy's hotel room, she takes out her phone and starts texting. 

**I got a favor to ask.**

She texts before leaning against the wall next to Dorothy's hotel room, she looks at her phone and when the message **'Anything'** appears on her screen, a devilish grin appears on her face as she texts her reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time for reading this story, leave a comment on what you'd like to see next in this story, or a review is always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorothy lays on the floor for what feels like hours, the cum over her eyelids prevent her from opening her eyes and her fear of what Nia would do if she disobeyed her direct order to stay on the floor and don't wipe the cum off her face. Shameful thoughts are running through Dorothy's head as she starts to get really excited at the anticipation of what Nia will do to her when she comes back, Dorothy chastises her for thinking like that when she has a girlfriend and SHOULD be faithful to her and be honest to Alexa about this whole thing and maybe she can ease the blow of betrayal by telling her that she's being blackmailed to do these things. 

Who is she kidding? When Dorothy hears the hotel room open, a small smile crosses her face as she waits for Nia to speak, only it's not Nia who speaks... _"Oh my god Billie look at what we found!"_ a familiar australian voice squeals out, causing Dorothy's heart to skip a beat and she quickly sits up only to be pushed back down onto the floor by someone, _"Nia was right when she said that you would be too much of a slut to move or even wipe the cum off your face."_ Billie says, pushing down on Dorothy's shoulders making it known to Dorothy that it's her that is pinning her to the ground. _"Wh-what are you two doing here?"_ Dorothy asks frantically, hoping that it's only these two in the hotel room with her. 

_"Nia gave us a text and wanted us to see if you were a good little slut and stayed on the floor with all that cum on your face."_ Peyton says as she kneels down beside Dorothy, _"She told you?!"_ Dorothy asks, she foolishly believed that Nia would keep what happened last night and earlier. But, then again she should have realized that Nia is a giant gossip and maybe she was right about everyone knowing that she's cheating on Alexa. _"She told us about what she did to you last night, and a few minutes ago. She didn't tell us about you being a cheating skank with Alexa. We heard that from a rumor in the locker room."_ Billie replies, leaning down until she's inches away from Dorothy's face. 

_"Yeah, how could you cheat on sweet little Lexi. She doesn't deserve that."_ Peyton says as she leans down until she's inches away from Dorothy's face. Dorothy starts to feel herself choking up, she's right. Alexa doesn't deserve to be cheated on, _"I know."_ Dorothy says weakly, trying hard not to cry in front of the two women in front of her. _"So are you going to tell her, or are you going to let us fuck you like the whore you are?"_ Billie says before she licks the cum off Dorothy's face, moaning as she taste Nia's cum while Dorothy shudders from the feeling of Billie's wet tongue on her face. Dorothy opens her mouth to speak, but words don't come out. 

Billie & Peyton laugh at the indecisiveness of Dorothy, _"Oh my god, is it really that hard to do the right thing and tell your girlfriend that you're cheating on her. She deserves to know the truth."_ Peyton says before she licks a long line up Dorothy's cheek to taste Nia's cum on her. _"It's not that easy, I don't want to hurt Alexa's feelings."_ Dorothy shouts back, getting upset at how they're making it sound so easy to tell someone that she loves that she's cheating on them, and she genuinely loves Alexa. _"Oh boo hoo Dorothy, we're just asking you to be an adult and tell someone you say you love the truth."_ Peyton quickly replies, shutting down Dorothy's pathetic excuse that keeps her from telling Alexa the truth. _"Hmmm, maybe she doesn't want to tell Alexa because she LIKES cheating on her behind her back. Don't you think Peyton?"_ Billie asks, it's a question that Dorothy has been asking herself ever since she's been sleeping with Sasha behind Alexa and... It can't be true, she's not that person 

_"I think you're right Billie, I think this little slut gets off knowing that she's cheating on Alexa and when the two of them are together all she thinks about is getting fucked by another woman. Isn't that right Dorothy?"_ Peyton asks, looking down at Dorothy expecting her to answer. Only, Dorothy keeps her mouth shut because she's too embarrassed to speak back and this gives Billie & Peyton a good laugh at Dorothy's expense. _"Let's test this theory... Dorothy open your mouth so we can spit in your whore little mouth, or we call Alexa and tell her something you're too much of a coward to do."_ Billie says, staring a hole right through Dorothy's face. Dorothy's heart skips a beat, and a disgusted look crosses her face, spit in her mouth? That's so disgusting and degrading, Dorothy shouldn't stand for that, she should just say no and grow a back bone so she can tell Alexa the truth, but... 

Slowly, very slowly Dorothy opens her mouth as wide as she can causing Billie & Peyton to cackle like crazy at just how shameless and cowardly the woman they're pinning down truly is, once the two Australian women calm down they exchange a devious look, _"Let's give this whore what she wants."_ Peyton says before she spits directly in Dorothy's mouth, it's a disgusting feeling that makes Dorothy want to throw up once she feels Peyton's spit on her tongue, now she waits patiently for a second helping of spit and every passing second feels so degrading as Billie is trying to get as much spit into her mouth as possible before she eventually spits down Dorothy's mouth with a lot more saliva than Peyton. _"There you go you little skank, you got what you wanted."_ Billie says as she stands up, already feeling herself get so hard that she just can't stand being in her skin tight blue jeans. 

Peyton watches as Billie slowly unbuckles her pants, and pulls it down revealing her dark purple panties and the twitching bulge behind those lacy undergarments. Peyton stands up, _"But, we all know what you really want in your mouth Dorothy."_ Peyton says as she unbuttons her pants, slowly pulling it down along exposing her dark green panties with the same twitching bulge as her long time girlfriend Billie, their hormones and desire to fuck the admittedly sexy little cheater on the floor has gotten them so hard. Dorothy heard them both unbuttoning their pants, and she hates that the noise got her all excited. _"Open your eyes and get on your knees like the cheating skank you are."_ Peyton says as she graphs her cock over her panties and gently squeezes it, she wants Dorothy to pull her panties down and from the looks of it, so does Billie. 

Dorothy takes a deep breath, and opens her eyes to the wonderful-ly awful sight of Billie & Peyton gently squeezing their decent sized bulges, it's a somewhat familiar position when Sasha and Bayley would make Dorothy get on her knees and suck on their dicks as they-mostly Sasha called her a cheating little skank and then cumming on her face. _"Hurry up, we know you love cock you don't have to stare and drool at them."_ Billie says, getting impatient at just Dorothy staring at her cock when she should be using that pretty mouth to suck on the beautiful cock of her girlfriend and her own cock. Dorothy quickly gets on her knees between two beautiful women with rock hard cocks wanting to fuck her, that causing a sick feeling of pride to build inside Dorothy as if they want to fuck her because she's beautiful instead of just a human fleshlight

 _"That's a beautiful sight, now Dorothy tell us what you want to do? Do you want to suck our cocks and get fucked by us? Or do you want to call Alexa and tell her that you've been cheating on her with Sasha?"_ Peyton asks, licking her lips as it feels like her cock is about to rip through her panties. Dorothy looking up at Peyton with those eyes filled with sadness, but undeniable lust doesn't help Peyton desire to rush through this whole process and face fuck Dorothy until she explodes in her mouth. Dorothy bites her lips, hating both women for making her say such things and exposing her as the cowardly little girl she really is about this whole situation. _"I want to suck your cocks, a-and get fucked."_ Dorothy replies nervously, avoiding eye contact with both women and trying to lower her head in shame, but Billie graphs a handful of her hair and yanks her head up until she's looking at both of them. 

_"Don't try to lower your head in shame, you have no shame. We've given you two chances to be an adult, but you'd rather be a cheating bitch and fucked like a cheap whore. Now say you want to suck our cock with your heart into it, we both know you want to do this more than tell the truth to Alexa."_ Billie says as she lets go of Dorothy's hair and stands back up straight, Dorothy has to fight back more tears from falling down her face as she looks up at her two tormentor that she can easily escape if she just had a back bone to tell them no and then told her girlfriend the truth, but she just can't do it because... _"I want to suck your cocks, and I want you both to fuck me."_ Dorothy says with a lot more passion in her voice as she looks at the tone thighs of Billie & Peyton and starts to wonder how nice it will feel when they eventually fuck her like Bayley & Sasha have done in the past. 

Billie & Peyton exchange a look before looking down at Dorothy, _"Well get to it."_ both women say at the same time as they take their hands off their cock and then putting it on their firm bodies, they don't have to wait long for Dorothy to immediately reach up and slowly pull down Peyton's panties revealing her decent sized cock, it's bigger than Alexa's is the first thing that runs through Dorothy's head and she immediately pushes that thought to the back of her mind before she turns slightly to the left so she can pull Billie's panties down to reveal her cock that is bigger than Peyton's and definitely bigger than Alexa's cock, and again Dorothy has to push those prevalent thoughts away as she gently graphs both of their cocks and gently strokes them, loving how their cock feels in her hands as if they belong there. 

_"Mmmm, put Billie's cock in your mouth you dumb whore, enough with this gentle stroking shit, we get it you're grateful that you've got a cock to stroke."_ Peyton says as she's staring intently at her girlfriends cock, wanting to see her get that beautiful cock sucked like it deserves to be. _"That's right, get those slutty lips around my cock, we know you want to."_ Billie says as she graphs Dorothy's head and pulls it towards her cock, Dorothy licks her lips before she wraps them around the tip of Billie's cock eliciting a small moan of approval from Billie and Peyton to bite her lower lip as she watches her girlfriend get head from another woman beside herself, _"Fuck, that's so hot babe."_ Peyton says as she's mesmerized by the sight of Dorothy bopping her head up and down Billie's cock, _"Fuck, her mouth feels amazing. You need to feel it too, hey slut go suck Peyton's cock."_ Billie orders as she pulls her cock out of Dorothy's mouth, already missing the bliss of having that mouth around her cock, but seeing Dorothy quickly wrap her lips around Peyton makes it up for her when a small moan escapes Peyton's lips.

 _"Ooooh you're right Billie, this mouth was made for cock and she's going to get a lot of it because she loves them so much-don't you?"_ Peyton asks, looking down at Dorothy who is bopping her head up and down Peyton's cock like a good little cock slut, Dorothy pulls herself off Peyton's cock to look into her eyes, she wants to tell Peyton that she doesn't love cock-which would be a lie because Dorothy does sucking dick and making her partner feel good and cum with her mouth, it's just not something she'd tell to someone who would use it to tease her and make her feel slutty so she just immediately puts Billie's cock in her mouth eliciting a snicker to escape Peyton's lips, _"She loves cocks, I love cocks too Dorothy there's no shame in admitting that-I mean in your case, you're a fucking slut sucking cocks when you have a girlfriend who talks about how great you are and dotes on you ad nauseam."_ Billie says as Dorothy swirls her tongue around the tip of her cock, that statement causing a small twinge of guilt to fill Dorothy's chest combating the building heat of pleasure burning her chest.

Dorothy pulls herself away from Billie's cock after a few minutes of sucking and licking to wrap her lips around Peyton's cock, repeating this process for a few times, licking and sucking cocks of two women who want to use her as a cum dumpster just like Nia did last night and earlier, and yet that doesn't stop Dorothy's loins from heating up with lust. Dorothy is so lost with sucking Billie & Peyton's cock, admiring how they don't cum so easily like Alexa does and she gets to enjoy sucking and licking nice big hard cocks that she doesn't realize that Nia has slipped back into the room and is enjoying the show of Dorothy shamelessly sucking on cocks and feeling jealous that she's not getting her cock sucked, but she's going to be doing something even better than using Dorothy's pretty mouth. 

_"Damn Dorothy, sucking on two cocks like the veteran cock sucker you are."_ Nia says as she stares down the oblivious Dorothy, Dorothy's eyes go wide when she hears Nia's voice and she immediately takes Billie's cock out of her mouth, _"N-Nia!"_ Dorothy says, shocked and a little part of her is happy that she is here in the room right now even though she'd never admit it. _"Who told you to stop sucking our cocks, get to work!"_ Billie screams, causing Dorothy to flinch and immediately apologize before wrapping her lips around Billie's cock causing Nia to laugh at the Alexa's pitiful excuse of a girlfriend, _"As much fun as it is to watch Dorothy suck cock..."_ Nia says as she walks towards the edge of the bed, she sits down and she starts taking off her shoes, pull her pants and panties down to reveal her massive cock that immediately gets hard when the cool air hits it. Billie, Peyton & Dorothy quickly stare at the monster cock as Nia strokes it seductively, _"It's time for Dorothy to ride this cock, so Peyton come get my dick wet and Billie get that sluts asshole nice and wet for me."_ Nia says, clearly the one in charge in this room.

 _"Yes Ma'am."_ Peyton says, quickly running towards Nia and getting down onto her knees so that she can barely wrap her hands around this massive cock that she wishes was going up her ass instead of that ungrateful cheating little bitch Dorothy. _"Get up you dumb skank!"_ Billie says as she graphs a handful of Dorothy's hair and yanks her head up, causing Dorothy to yelp in pain as she quickly gets to her feet to stop the pain. Billie lets go of Dorothy's hair and shoots down to her knees so she can pull down Dorothy's sweatpants and panties, before she turns Dorothy around she reaches up and rubs Dorothy's wet pussy causing a moan of pleasure to escape Dorothy's lips. _"She's so fucking wet, you're such a slut! Does cheating on your girlfriend turn you on, does the fact that you're about to get a massive cock shoved up your ass again?"_ Billie asks before she forcefully turns Dorothy around so that her ass is in her face.

Dorothy gets a nice view of Peyton licking up and down Nia's cock, the cock that completely covered her face with cum thirty minutes ago, the cock that filled her ass with so much cum that it still felt like she has cum up her ass wanting to ooze out of her now quivering asshole. Billie spreads Dorothy's asscheeks, she licks her sight at the sight in front of her and imagines how nice it would be to shove her cock up this sluts ass, but she can't do it with Nia in the room because that's her asshole and only she can fuck it and cum in it. Billie doesn't want to overstep and anger the much bigger woman, but when Peyton & her are alone with Dorothy, they'll be double stuffing her ass and that is for certain. 

Billie shoves her face between Dorothy's fine ass and starts lapping away at her asshole, licking up and down, circling around it and shoving her tongue up it, Dorothy has to bite her lower lip to prevent shameless moans to escape her lips as it feels so good to have someone lick her forbidden hole, Dorothy's attention is all on Nia's cock, feeling a sense of jealousy as Peyton has started to bop her head up and down Nia's massive cock, it should be her Dorothy thinks to herself and she immediately feels like shit when that thought crosses her mind, she has a girlfriend and she's jealous that another girl is sucking another woman's cock that she isn't even dating, what is wrong with her? 

Nia has never taken her eyes off of Dorothy even when a beautiful woman is sucking her cock, a devilish grin crosses her face as she can see the lust in Dorothy's eyes, _"Awww, what's wrong Dorothy? You want to be sucking on this cock instead of Peyton?"_ Nia asks, running her hand through Peyton's hair as she never breaks eye contact with the brunette woman across the room from her, _"Y-yes"_ Dorothy admits, causing Nia to laugh and throw her head back at the sluts honest answer, _"You already sucked it last night, earlier and you STILL want to suck my cock? What a little cock whore."_ Nia says, calming down as she finally looks down at Peyton who is lost in the moment of sucking a massive cock. Dorothy lowers her head, ashamed at the disparaging words of Nia Jax. _"Come here, my cock deserves to have more than one bitch worship it."_ Nia says, motioning with her hand for Dorothy to come to her.

Billie, Peyton & Nia laugh at just how fast Dorothy moves to get on her knees beside Peyton, damn near pushing her out of the way _"Damn slut, here."_ Peyton says as she gently graphs Nia's cock and points it towards Dorothy _"Here is the cock you love so much."_ Peyton says before she runs her tongue down Nia's long shaft and then starts licking on Nia's massive ballsack, Dorothy states at Nia's cock for a few seconds before leaning forward, giving the tip of her cock a kiss before wrapping her lips around the tip of her cock, moaning at the sweet taste of this monster cock that will soon be deep inside her asshole again. 

Dorothy & Peyton start licking up and down Nia's cock, sucking on her tip from time to time eliciting small moans of approval. Billie is stroking her cock, admiring the view in front of and she eventually walks behind her girlfriend and starts squeezing her ass causing Peyton to look back and smile before going back to worshipping Nia's cock with her tongue. After a few more minutes of this, Nia finally speaks up _"Alright, that's enough. I want this slut to sit on my cock now."_ she says as she runs her hand through Dorothy's hair and graphs a hand full of it causing Dorothy to yelp in pain and gulp in fear at having the command to sit down on such a massive cock. She thinks about the pain, but remembers how it started to feel really good last night when Nia started to properly fuck her. 

Dorothy slowly gets back to her feet as Peyton scoots backward and lets out a moan of approval when Billie graphs a handful of her hair and pushes her face down onto the ground, Peyton instinctively sticks her ass out for Billie to give her what she needs. Billie sandwiches her cock between her girlfriends asscheeks and slowly pushes her cock back and forth, causing Peyton to bite her lower lip in anticipation. Meanwhile, Dorothy is nervously looking at Nia's cock thinking about how she's going to get that thing up her ass. _"I want you facing away from me slut, I want to see my cock enter that slutty ass of yours."_ Nia says as she lays back onto the bed and looks at Dorothy, waiting for the cheating skank to get on her cock. Dorothy takes a deep breath, she takes off her sweatpants and her panties throwing them to the side and steps onto the bed. She stands above Nia's waist and looks down, her heart racing and it feels like she's having a heart attack as she slowly squats down onto Nia's cock. 

Nia helps steady her cock by gripping it at the base, licking her lips as she can see her tip pressing against Dorothy's puckered hole, Dorothy slowly starts to sit down on Nia's cock, the tip of her head slowly penetrating her causing a moan of pain and pleasure to escape her lips. It hurts so much, but it also feels kind of nice too. Dorothy tries to take the mind off of the pain by looking at Billie slowly shoving her cock inside Peyton's waiting hole, seeing the love and affection in Billie's eyes make Dorothy think about Alexa and it's the first time in a while that she's thought about her girlfriend and it makes her heart sink. Alexa looks at her like that, looks at her like she's the only woman in the world for her and how does Dorothy repay that love? By slowly sitting on the cock of her best friend, but it's okay right? She's being blackmailed into doing this, if she wasn't then she wouldn't be doing this at all! Dorothy tries her best to justify why she's doing this as she has half of Nia's 12 inch cock deep inside of her. 

All of a sudden, before Dorothy can fully sit down on Nia's cock, Nia shoots up wrapping her arms around Dorothy's legs and stands up causing more of her cock to push forward into Dorothy's ass _"Fuck!"_ Dorothy screams out as Nia puts her in a full nelson, _"It's been a while since I've fucked a bitch like this, it's got me all excited."_ Nia says as she starts thrusting her cock in and out of Dorothy's asshole causing shockwaves of pleasure to course through Dorothy's body. Dorothy can't even think straight, she's never been fucked in this position or as good as she is right now by Nia that she isn't even trying to stop the sweet moans escaping her lip, as if she could. 

_"You cheating slut, I'm going to fuck your ass every chance I see you unless you tell Alexa that you're cheating on her."_ Nia says, stopping her thrusts causing a whimper of disappointment to escape Dorothy's lips. _"Do you want me to fuck your ass every day or do you want to tell Alexa what a cheating whore you are?"_ Nia asks, whispering in Dorothy's ear causing her whole body to shiver. She doesn't want to tell Alexa, not because she WANTS to get fucked in the ass by Nia's magnificent cock, she just wants to wait until the right time to tell Alexa and ease the blow before breaking her heart. _"Ahhh, fuck me in the ass."_ Dorothy says, wanting to feel the sweet sweet bliss of coming with Nia's cock cumming in her ass again. Nia grins as she resumes a more slower thrusting before she starts to really fuck Dorothy's ass again. 

Peyton & Billie scoot forward so that Peyton is directly in front of Dorothy's wet pussy wanting a taste of girl cum while her girlfriend fucks her ass and fills it up with her delicious cum. _"I'm going to love fucking this asshole everyday, and so will you. Whenever you're with Alexa pretending that you love her, you'll be thinking about MY cock and how you can't get enough of it. You'll be calling me to come over to fuck you, sneaking into my hotel room so you can ride my cock, isn't that right?"_ Nia says, thrusting her cock in and out of Dorothy's asshole causing more sexy moans to escape Dorothy's. _"Y-yes!"_ Dorothy shouts as all she can think about is this pleasure, not her girlfriend, not her soul crushing guilt over this entire fucked up situation, she just wants to cum. 

_"You want to cum don't you, you want to cum with my cock in you don't you little slut?"_ Nia asks, her jackhammer thrust pushing Dorothy at the edge of orgasm, _"Fuck yes! I want to cum, please make me cum Nia!"_ Dorothy screams at the top of her lungs, _"If you want to cum you have to scream that you're a cheating whore."_ Nia says, stopping her thrusting causing Dorothy to scream _"I'm a cheating whore, a no good lying slut and I want to cum please let me cum!"_ She screams at the top of her lungs, this is good enough for Nia who resumes thrusting in and out of Dorothy, _"Fuck, fuck!"_ Dorothy screams as she throws her head back, feeling like her whole body is about to melt as she's pushed over the edge. 

Billie seeing and hearing Dorothy getting fucked along with the tightness of her girlfriends ass causes Billie to shoot her load into Peyton's asshole, Peyton's eyes roll into the back of her head as she's filled up with her girlfriends precious cum and Dorothy sprays her face with her delicious girl cum, Peyton licks her lips making sure to get every drop. Nia being the big stud that she is fucks Dorothy through her orgasm, and Dorothy feels like she's going to pass out from all this pleasure before she can feel Nia's cock fill her ass cock. Thankfully, that doesn't happen as Nia reaches her peak _"Fuck, fucking take all of it!"_ Nia screams as she shoots her massive load into Dorothy's ass, _"Fuck yes!!"_ Dorothy moans out, feeling the hot white seed fill her asshole. 

Nia pulls out her slippery cock and is still shooting cum and it covers a good part of Peyton's face, thankfully she still had her tongue out and was able to get more of Nia's tasty cum for today. _"Fucking slut."_ Nia says, huffing and panting as she quickly turns around and throws Dorothy onto the bed, Dorothy lands awkwardly on her side, but she doesn't care as she's still numb from all the pleasure. Nia runs her hand through her hair before she leans down and graphs her pants. She moves to the side to allow Peyton to crawl onto the bed and allow her to shove her face between Dorothy's asshole so that she can lick up all of Nia's cum that oozes out of Dorothy's enlarged asshole. 

Billie shoves her face between Peyton's asshole, and does the same thing Peyton is doing to Dorothy, licking her girlfriends asshole and moaning when she tastes her own cum oozing out of her lovers quivering asshole. Nia looks at the sight before her and grins, she pulls out her phone and starts calling her best friend as Peyton positions Dorothy into the missionary position so that she can fuck her and cum too. _"Mmmm, it's been so long since I've fucked pussy and yours is just made for cock."_ Peyton says, moaning as she slowly inserts her cock into Dorothy's dripping pussy. Dorothy thrusts her hips upwards into Peyton and moans appreciatively at someone paying attention to her needy pussy. Dorothy looks up at Peyton, and she convinces herself that there's love in Peyton's eyes before Peyton spits in her face _"You disgusting slutbag, I bet you want me to cum inside of you and get pregnant. I wonder how you'd explain THAT to Alexa, lie and say it's hers I bet."_ Peyton says coldly as she slowly thrusts in and out of Dorothy. 

And just like that Dorothy snaps back into reality, the reality that she's cheating on her girlfriend it doesn't help when she hears Nia speak. _"Hey Lexi, how's it going? You recovering well?"_ Nia says into the phone, causing a look of panic to cross Dorothy's face as she fears what Nia might say to Alexa. Nia is smugly grinning as she stares into Dorothy's eyes, Dorothy tries to push Peyton off of her, but Peyton pins her hands above her head and tells her to wait in a hushed tone. _"Oh, I just got done working out with Dorothy-that bitch is a total beast in the gym!"_ Nia says, making it clear that Alexa hears how hard Nia is gasping for air. Dorothy bites her lower lip, trying to fight back more moans as Peyton continues to slowly thrust in and out of her pussy. _"She can't talk right now, she went to the bathroom, but I'll tell her how much she loves you Lexi."_ Nia says, staring daggers into Dorothy's head as she says that. 

Dorothy hates herself, hates how turned on she is, hates how she just cheated on Alexa who loves her so much and she's letting another woman fuck her pussy in their favorite position. _"She loves you too, and I'll make sure she gets your kisses. Bye Lexi, I got to go."_ Nia says, hanging up the phone and walking towards the bed. Dorothy yelps when Nia reaches out, graphs a handful of her hair and jerks it to the side so that she can lean down and kiss her, shoving her warm tongue inside her mouth. Nia's tongue roams around Dorothy's mouth for about 30 seconds before she pulls back, spits in Dorothy's face _"Here's your kiss, it's from Alexa you cheating whore."_ Nia says as she gets off the bed. _"I'm not a whore."_ Dorothy says weakly as Peyton stops moving.

 _"You have just got done sucking three cocks that aren't your girlfriends, and you came like crazy when a big strong cock pounded your asshole. You're a whore, and now you're fucking wet as fuck with my cock in your pussy."_ Peyton says, letting go of Dorothy's wrists and putting them beside her heads. _"You love cocks, you love cheating on your girlfriend, why don't you just admit that?"_ Peyton says as she resumes fucking Dorothy's pussy, causing moans to escape her lips. _"Y-you're wrong, I don't love cheating on Alexa."_ Dorothy replies, gripping onto the bed covers trying to fight back the waves of pleasure running through her body. _"Do you love Alexa?"_ Peyton asks, picking up her speed causing Dorothy to let out another moan of pleasure. _"Y-yes!"_ Dorothy says, it's the truth she absolutely loves Alexa and wants to marry her some day. _"Do you love having sex with her?"_ Peyton asks, and this time Dorothy doesn't quickly respond. 

Alexa isn't exactly the long lasting love, she cums pretty quickly and Dorothy never gets the pounding that she loves so much nor does she get to enjoy long bits of foreplay because of Alexa's quickness to cum, but despite that she still loves being with her intimately it's just that... _"You can't be fulfilled with Alexa's tiny little dick, you need a cock like mine to make you feel good, ain't that right?"_ Peyton says as her thighs clash against Dorothy's ass. _"Ahhh, ahh Y-no!"_ Dorothy replies, almost saying yes but catching herself. _"Don't fucking lie to me, if you do I'll cum inside of your pussy instead of your mouth, you got that?"_ Peyton says, growling into Dorothy's ear. _"Y-yes! I need a bigger cock to please me, Alexa's cock can't get the job done!"_ Dorothy screams as she feels herself about to cum again, _"That's right, you fucking whore, you cheating skank!"_ Peyton screams as she feels her cock throbbing, about to bust a nut inside Dorothy's pussy. 

Peyton pulls out of Dorothy's pussy when she's about to cum, she mounts Dorothy's face and starts to stroke her cock _"Fucking open your mouth and take my cum, Billie will make you cum if you do."_ Peyton says, a scowl on her face as she starts to furiously jerk her cock. Dorothy quickly opens her mouth and waits for Peyton to shoot her load, thankfully she doesn't have to wait long as Peyton starts to moan and shoot her tasty white seed into Dorothy's waiting mouth. Dorothy swallows every ounce of Peyton's cock and even starts sucking on Peyton's cock to get more of her tasty cum out of her cock. _"Good slut, now you get to cum."_ Peyton says, out of breath, running her hand through Dorothy's slightly damp hair. Billie walks forward and starts rubbing Dorothy's pussy while pulling Peyton in for a kiss with her left hand. 

_"Ahhh fuck, fuck!"_ Dorothy screams as she's brought to another orgasm from Billie's talented fingers rubbing and thrusting into her pussy. Dorothy is so out of it that she doesn't notice Peyton getting off of her and putting her pants back on. _"That was nice, fucking the company's biggest slut."_ Peyton says as she puts her hair into a ponytail, _"We should do that again sometime."_ Billie says as she kisses her girlfriends cheek, _"Yeah, this slut was made for fucking. You hear that slut, you've got three more beautiful women that want to fuck you."_ Nia says, graphing Dorothy's hair and yanking it upwards so Dorothy is sitting in her hotel bed. _"Th-thank you."_ Dorothy replies weakly, Nia rolls her eyes and pushes Dorothy down onto the bed. _"We're going to go now, let you clean yourself up you nasty bitch. Can't wait to see you later."_ Nia says, winking as she opens the hotel room and leaves with Billie & Peyton behind her. 

Dorothy's phone dings signaling a text message. , and for a few minute she just lays down in her bed trying not to cry at what she just did in this hotel room. Nia fucking her last night, today, sucking three different cocks in a row... Maybe she is a whore, maybe she just needs to tell Alexa and be done with all of this... Dorothy eventually gets up and see who's texting her, she's hoping it's Sasha texting her because she doesn't want to deal with this whole Alexa deal right now. But, that's just not how things work.

**Hey babe, hope you're doing your best in the gym. I love you so much, can't wait to see you again call me whenever you can, I love you! _-Alexa Bliss_**

Dorothy's heart sinks, her mind races at what she's going to do. She's sweating, she feels gross and disgusted by what she just did, but she had no choice. She had to keep Alexa from hurting, she can't break her heart. Dorothy takes a deep breath and forces a smile onto her face as she dials her girlfriends phone number. It rings only a few times because Alexa quickly answers it, _"Hey baby!"_ Alexa says so enthusiastically that it makes Dorothy's whole body hurt. _"Hey baby, I need to tell you something."_ Dorothy says, trying to build up the courage to finally do the right thing, and tell the truth. _"What is it?"_ Alexa asks, non the wiser of the situation. Dorothy clenches her fists and bites her lower lip. _"I wanted to tell you... That I love you so much."_ Dorothy say, deciding that now's not the time to tell Alexa about that, but still telling her the truth so she convinces herself. _"Awww, I love you too baby. I can't wait to see you again, I love you so much."_ Alexa says, really twisting the knife in her gut.

 _"I love you more, I have to go take a shower. I'll talk to you later."_ Dorothy says, another truth because she IS filthy and she can't keep talking to Alexa or she might cry. _"Okay, it was nice hearing your voice. I love you."_ Alexa replies, saddened at how quickly the conversation is ending with the love of her life. _"Love you too."_ Dorothy quickly mutters before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the bed, she furiously rubs her face muttering fuck over and over again before she walks off into the bathroom hoping to forget this whole ordeal and hoping that Billie, Nia & Peyton won't open their mouths and tell the other women that she's cheating on Alexa so they won't blackmail her into letting them fuck her, because Dorothy won't let that happen ever again...? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a comment, a review and I've been thinking about changing the name of this story so I'd be open for name suggestions.


End file.
